Dracula (Castlevania)
Dracula is the main antagonist of the video game series, Castlevania, in addition to (technically) being the main protagonist in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as Soma Cruz. He previously fought Ganondorf in the 116th episode of Death Battle, Ganondorf VS Dracula. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Dracula vs. Dio Brando *Dracula VS Doomsday *Ganondorf vs Dracula *'Dracula vs Kefka' (Complete) *King Boo vs Dracula *Dracula vs King Dedede *'Dracula vs Darth Nihilus '(Complete) Battles Royale *Vampire Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Alucard (Hellsing) *Arceus (Pokemon) *Ares (DC Comics) *Blade (Marvel Comics) *Count Bleck (Super Mario Bros.) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Dormammu (Marvel Comics) *Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) *Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) *Gilgamesh (Fate) *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Kars (Jojos Bizarre Adventure) *Lucemon (Digimon) *Lucifer Morningstar (DC Comics) *Morbius (Marvel) *Myotismon (Digimon) *Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) *Sigma (Mega Man) *Trigon (DC Comics) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) History A Prince of Darkness who is also the King of the Night that was once a human being that went by the name of Mathias Cronqvist until the very day he abandoned his very humanity by obtaining The Crimson Stone thus absorbing the souls of the slain yet most powerful vampires among the fact he declared war against God. Dracula has tragic history written all over his face to the point where finds himself getting killed by the generation of Belmonts and gets resurrected once every one hundred years in addition to premature resurrections. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full name: Count Vlad Tepes Dracula *Height: 193 cm | 6'4" *Birth name: Matthias Cronqvist *Known as the Dark Lord *Former holy knight *Reincarnated as Soma Cruz *Sometimes wears Reebok Pumps Vampire Magic *Immortality *Necromancy *Pyromancy *Alchemy *Dark Inferno *Demonic Megiddo *Power of Dominance *Demon/undead summoning *Soul manipulation & absorption *Monstrous transformations Feats *Commands Death itself *Survived his castle collapsing on him *Destroyed the town of Aljiba *Created a black hole *Made a massive explosion visible from space *Battled Maria Renard & the Belmonts *Tied to the Abyss & Chaos Dimension Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Original Name: Mathias Cronqvist * Other name: Soma Cruz * Age: 937 years old (Immortal) * Species: Vampire * Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Profession: Dark Lord of Transylvania * Was once the historical Prince Vlad Tepes (The Impaler) Equipment * Books of Secret Arts: Before he became known as Dracula, Mathias Conqvist among with his family had a book of secret arts that were originally handed down orally. * Crimson Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that caused Mathias Cronqvist to become as the Dracula we know today. This stone was accidentally created when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone which is supposedly capable of providing eternal youth. It has the following abilities as seen below. **'Power Transfer:' The Crimson Stone can grant Dracula an immense amount of power whenever he traps the soul of even the most powerful vampires. It is for this reason that Mathias Cronqvist (before he became Dracula) managed to trap the soul of none other but Walter Bernhard the moment Leon Belmont slew him to the point where Death absorbs Walter's soul into the stone, thus explaining to why it granted him immense power. **'Death's Allegiance:' Whoever possesses the Crimson Stone will automatically cause Death, the Deity of Death to pledge his allegiance to the holder of the stone itself. **'Curse of the Vampire:' As the Crimson Stone grants the benefits of trapping the soul of even the most powerful vampires is not without its curse. The possessor even causes the one whoever holds the Crimson Stone to become a vampire as well, thus causing the individual oneself to lose all of one's own humanity. * Dracula's Wand: Dracula can use this wand to summon pillars of fire with varying degrees in Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. * Death's Scythe: When Dracula uses Death's Scythe, he will frequently toss and even swing this at opponents in melee that is composed of the life-force of his loyal servant Death. * Ebony Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that causes the Eternal Night. Because of this, it is always night whenever anyone is at the boundaries of Castlevania itself. * Fangs of Vlad: Dracula can actually throw a par of his fangs at a target of his choice. Abilities * Arms Mastery: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula has taught his son Alucard to become a powerful warrior in his own right. Because of this, Dracula can use various basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches, and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons Dracula is known to use can be upgraded to have divine properties. * Arms Critical Attack: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma, Dracula can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. * Power of Dominance: This powerful ability is something that Dracula can cast whenever he steals the soul of a creature, he can control such individual afterwords. Due to the fact he can use this on even a deity as powerful as Death which allows him to grow in power the moment he uses it. * Summon Castlevania: Wherever Dracula goes, his dominion of the Crimson Stone allows the ancestral Demon Castle (also known as "Castlevania") to appear anywhere, and anytime he desires. In short, as long as he lives, Castlevania will never be destroyed. Attributes * Chaotic Realm: The Chaotic Realm is the realm of the source of darkness, and only Dracula can enter this specific realm. Dracula himself (which also includes Soma Cruz as he is the reincarnation of Dracula), is the only one recorded to ever enter the Chaotic Realm. This realm also sports demons of various kinds that will willingly support Dracula's cause. * Immortality: Thanks to Walter's soul, Dracula is as good as immortal. Although he CAN be killed, he will simply be reincarnated, after either 100 years, although premature reincarnations are rather semi-common. * Invulnerability: Dracula possesses supermortal endurance. Typical weapons would almost certainly not harm him, similarly to Walter or they would inflict minimal damage. However, certain weapons and measures, such as Shanoa's "Dominus" attack, the Vampire Killer, the Alucard Sword, and Spear are capable of harming him. Dracula is also (usually) invulnerable to attacks to any part of his body excluding his head which includes even his demon form as seen in Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles. Dracula's resurrection also depends on the number of people in the world who desire his return and.between 1797 to 1999, he was resurrected more frequently. * Instant Army: Dracula's dark powers affect even the dead, and are able to create personal "golems" out of skeletons of various kinds, a variety of elemental golems, and can also animate inanimate objects, such as armor or furniture. However, this instant army is not as powerful as summoned demons from the netherworld or the underworld. Spells * Teleportation: Dracula can use this spell to teleport himself from one place to another, he will use this spell in addition to either casting another attack spell or use it to attempt to grab his opponent and drain his opponent's blood afterward. * Illusions: Dracula can project illusions of himself which allows him to go at high speeds. * Hellfire: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to cast fireballs in a 3 directional scattershot, multiple waves, and is usually followed up by Dracula’s teleportation ability in order to mix opponents up. * Dark Inferno: This even more powerful spell will fire anywhere from 1 to 6 meteor-like orbs of magma based texture from Dracula's cape. As a defense mechanism, he will also have 3 of these objects circle him harming anyone that touches them. In addition, these meteor-like orbs of magma can't be blocked nor destroyed. * Flaming Ghosts: Dracula will summon two flaming ghosts that will attempt to bombard themselves onto his chosen opponent. Should his opponent manage to score a hit on them for any reason, they will fall onto the ground and erupt in flames, dealing damage to anyone nearby them. * Energy Pillars of Dark Flame: Dracula will use this powerful spell whenever he's dealing with enemies that are flying above him. In addition, he can also create pillars of dark flames through his illusions as they turn into them. * Flame Thrower: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a flame that has a limited range * Flamenado: When casting this spell, Dracula will levitate a bit and create a flaming tornado around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. * Homing Dark Crystals: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash dark crystals that will rise from the ground like a plant and will home on its chosen opponent. * Bolts of Lightning: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to strike a series of vertical lightning bolts down on his foes. * Vacuum: When casting this spell, Dracula can manipulate the element of wind to draw his opponents closer to him. * Shock Waves: When casting this spell, Dracula unleashes two shock waves, one from beneath his feet and another around his body, dealing damage to anyone unfortunate caught in the radius. * Blood Spikes: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash a total of four blood spikes below his opponent's feet. * Summon Bats: Dracula can summon a swarm of bats that will deal damage to anyone crossing their path. * Exploding Dark Sphere: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a sphere that will explode with negative energy, dealing damage to anyone caught within the small radius (expect Dracula himself). * Soul Steal: This spell allows Dracula to absorb the energy of his opponent either by grabbing them or with a pseudo-area of effect spell. Not only does the move damage his opponent, but it also heals him at every moment he uses it. * Dark Metamorphosis: This spell enhances Dracula's ability to steal life from enemies, it should be pointed out that these attacks require that the opponent in question has a blood supply to siphon from. * Blood Hydro Storm: This spell that Dracula casts has a very short casting duration period and instantly makes a large torrent of red blood said to, “move faster than bullets” rain down from the sky. Anything caught in this is guaranteed instant death, in fact, because Dracula always makes sure he never gets caught in this rain many theorize he himself is vulnerable to it. * Demonic Megiddo: As a last-ditch resort, Dracula will begin to cast this spell in five seconds which creates an all-encompassing explosion that instantly kills virtually anything it touches (dealing 9,999 points of damage ingame which is always constant) and can remain intact for about as long as Dracula wants. Given enough time to charge this move almost guarantees his victory. Forms * Bat Form: Dracula can take on bat form whenever he chooses. **'Fireballs:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can shoot fireballs as a Bat (despite the fact he hasn't been shown to do so, it is obvious that Dracula trained Alucard to do this). **'Radar Echo:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can use his echo ability to attack his foes. * Wolf Form: Dracula can take on wolf form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can run faster than the speed of a bullet. **'Power of Wolf:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can run faster than a speeding bullet. **'Skull of Wolf:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can perform a dash attack. * Mist Form: Dracula can take on mist form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can move slower but on the trade side, he can't take any damage from incoming attacks while in Mist form. **'Gas Cloud:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can form into a gas cloud that will deal poison damage to any enemy that finds oneself inside the cloud itself. *'Ghost Form:' In this form, Dracula can move at high speeds and move around in illusions. This is the only form where Dracula can take damage anywhere if you hit him. *'Head form:' In this form, Dracula can move around as a floating head and vomit huge drops of blood that deal damage to anyone caught in the vomit. *'True Dracula Form:' In this horrific form, Dracula can turn into a hideous demon. While in this form, Dracula can do the following as seen below. **'Exploding Boomerangs:' In True Dracula form, he can shoot out boomerangs that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast. **'Lasers:' In True Dracula form, he can fire lasers that are capable of producing ground flames. **'Meteor Shower:' In True Dracula form, he can summon a meteor shower within a radius and deal damage to anyone caught by the incoming meteors. Dracula's Army Dracula's Infantry * Bats * Zombies * Skeletons * Flea Man * Gargoyles * Eyeball * Mud Man * Axe Knights * Spear Knights * Ectoplasm * Mermen * Bone Pillars * Skeleton Dragons Death * Even if somehow killed, Death can't ever die. * Can summon the dead or their souls. * Flight * Teleportation * Mastery over the Dark Arts * Shapeshifting * Has a Divine Domain within the lower part of the Outer Planes. * Can disarm someone from his/her main equipment. * Can even bring his foes into his Divine Domain giving Death the "home field advantage". Dracula's Minions * Giant Bat * Sir Grakul * Great Armor * Behemoth * Orphic Vipers * Medusa * Man Eater * Koranot * The Creature * The Mummy * Carmilla * Barlowe * Slogra * Gaibon Shaft * Orbs of Sorcery have fire properties as well as lightning properties, can bounce off walls. * Can Mind Control and bring a powerful enemy onto his side. * Teleportation * Mastery of the Dark Arts * Ghost Form * Summon Minions * Can levitate and float around in a giant orb. Feats Strength * Can lift a person with just one hand up high as vampires are known for their supernatural strength (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia). * Can smash a floor to the point where large chunks of stone fly into the air while in his Demon Form (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness). Speed * Can keep up with Zephyr and avoid his incoming throwing knives (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Managed to turn into mist form in order to escape from Christopher Belmont as Castlevania decimate into rubble. Durability * Can still drink blood from his opponents, even while getting beaten on (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) * Can withstand the heavy blade of the Great Armor (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow) * Can withstand the deadly punches from Balore (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand the giant laser shot by Balore, which can utterly destroy a massive wall of ice (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand the stomping pressure of Gergoth (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand the devastating laser beam of Gergoth (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand pillars of flames created by Dario Bossi (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand the slamming force of Dario Bossi while in his Demon Form (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand Death's Scythe (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) * Can withstand the gigantic blades of Menace (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Skill * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula is a genius tactician as he and Leon Belmont where undefeated when it came to killing heretics and heathens, this intellect even made Dracula an exception in a largely illiterate society in those days within the late 11th century. * As Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula managed to successfully manipulate Leon Belmont, Sara Trantoul and even Walter Bernhard in order to achieve eternal life by becoming a Vampire. * As Dracula, he managed to take over the Continent of Europe, changing countries from good to bad. * As Dracula, he managed to wipe out the entire army of the Church. * As Soma Cruz, he defeated Julius Belmont as Soma Cruz and spared his life (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow). * As Soma Cruz, Dracula managed to vanquish Chaos, the Heart of Castlevania itself despite the fact it took his powers (Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow). * As Soma Cruz, Dracula managed to defeat the Rahab while swimming (Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow) * As Soma Cruz, Dracula defeated Menace, a humongous amalgamation of powerful demons (Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow) Other Notes * While Dracula wasn't shown to do so, he could utterly punch even a Belmont several feet away as Walter Bernhard did with Leon Belmont (Dracula could do this due to the fact he did absorb Walter Bernhard's soul as Vampires, in general, are known for supernatural strength). * Dracula is highly resistant against fire-based attacks, this includes fire magic. * Dracula is highly resistant against electric-based attacks, this includes one's electric magical ones. * Dracula is immune to poison attacks due to being undead. * Dracula is immune to curses due to the fact the Heart of Vlad (as a relic) grants the user immunity to curses. * Dracula is immune to time-altering effects. * Dracula can absorb dark-based (negative energy) attacks. * Despite the fact Dracula is weak against weapons (including fists and feet if able) and magic with holy/radiant properties, Dracula (in most cases) can only take damage if such weapons (including non-holy-radiant weapons) actually hit him at his head. * Whenever Dracula gets resurrected so as long as his connection with Chaos remains intact, he comes back stronger then he was before. Weaknesses * Repeatedly slew by various Belmonts and a select few non-Belmonts such as Quincey Morris, John Morris, Jonathan Morris, and Charlotte Aulin as well as Shanoa. * Very well known for his arrogant sense of entitlement that can get the better of him. * If exposed to direct sunlight especially while weak enough, Dracula will eventually die (it should be pointed out he can still get resurrected or reincarnated through magical means. In most cases, once every 100 years). * Aside from the Vampire Killer, Dracula is known to be very vulnerable against weapons, magical spells and powers with holy/radiant property (including natural attacks/weapons), especially those that are as powerful as the Vampire Killer such as the Master Sword and above (radiant is composed of the element of fire and positive energy). Gallery Castlevania - Dracula as seen in Symphony of the Night.png|Dracula as seen in Symphony of the Night Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles Castlevania - Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Bloodlines.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania: Bloodlines Castlevania - Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2.png|Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2 Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure Castlevania - Mathias Cronqvist wearing The Crimson Stone.png|Mathias Cronqvist wearing The Crimson Stone Castlevania - Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula.png|Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula Castlevania - Soma Cruz close-up.png|Soma Cruz, The Reincarnation of Dracula Trivia * The Castlevania version of Dracula first came to being within the 1980s era, in his case, September 26, 1986, when Castlevania was first released for the Famicom Disk System. * Although Dracula in the original Castlevania series is based on Count Dracula from Bram Stoker's Dracula, it is clearly established he is actually Vlad III Drăculea (the real-life inspiration of Count Dracula) as mentioned in the instruction booklet of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. However, this was later retconned and made so Dracula was Mathias Cronqvist in the first place, according to the official material of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. **It is interesting to note that Mathias Cronqvist's name is based on Matthias Corvinus, the Hungarian King who was the second-degree cousin to Vlad III. He was originally an ally of Vlad but later imprisoned him for a while before Vlad married Mathias's cousin. * As Soma Cruz, Dracula can wield the Vampire Killer and is simply called "whip" in the inventory only as seen in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow if the Succubus glitch is used. Because this is a glitch, however, it is non-canon. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alchemy Users Category:Army Leader Category:Antagonists Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Knight Category:Konami Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Royal Combatants Category:Scythemen Category:Undead Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior Category:Wizard Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Playable Characters